


Us

by blueclyde



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/pseuds/blueclyde
Summary: Linda turned against Lex at the last moment, she jumped in front of Lena. Together the two Kryptonians protected the Luthor heiress and stopped Lex, revealing his whole evil scheme as well as his secret alliance with the Kaznian government and the US government. After the fight, the deadly injuries on Kara led her into a coma.A short one shot post Lex, open ending.What happens when only one Kara can stay?





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> Might re-write this into a longer series.   
> Maybe

Linda turned against Lex at the last moment, she jumped in front of Lena. Together the two Kryptonians protected the Luthor heiress and stopped Lex, revealing his whole evil scheme as well as his secret alliance with the Kaznian government and the US government. After the fight, the deadly injuries on Kara led her into a coma.

 

 

In an infinite white room, a plain steel table sits in the centre, Kara sits across the table, facing a man in suit. While in another infinite space, Linda sits facing a woman.

“The UN has taken over the investigation,” The man across Kara says, “Due to the sensitive nature of what you and your companions uncovered.” The blonde sits still in the steel chair, fingers tangled together on the table. “The US government cannot be trusted at this moment.”

“While we are grateful for the service you have done to protect this world in exposing CADMUS and Lex Luthor’s criminal activity, we can’t allow two Supergirls to exist, it’s illegal.” The woman facing Linda says, “And, we cannot overlook the fact that you, the Red Daughter, was once Lex Luthor’s accomplice and that _you_ attacked the white house.”

“There can only be one of you.”

There was a long silence between the both of them.

“Let me talk to her.” Both blondes said at the same time.

 

“Linda.” Kara slowly approaches Linda,

“Kara Danvers.” Linda says, looking up to the blonde, “Hello.” Kara smiles as she sits down across Linda,

“So… Only one of us can stay.” Kara says,

“You mean one of us has to die.” Linda says, sitting back in the chair.

“Well, glass half full…” Kara shrugs, leaning forward. “I’m sorry things has come to this.”

“I’m not.” Linda says, “I always knew, somehow, I knew, that I wasn’t real.”

“No, Linda…” Kara says, looking straight into the woman’s eyes, “You are just as real as I am, as anyone is.”

“I was his tool, his weapon, I was never a person.”

“Don’t ever say that, Linda.”

“I tried to kill you, Kara Danvers, I tried to destroy you, and I tried to kill the people that you love—”

“But you didn’t.” Kara cut off Linda before she finishes the sentence, “You didn’t, because you are not a weapon, you’re a person, and you have feelings and memories and so much potential, Linda.”

“But I am only you.”

“You _were_ separated from me, yes. But _you are not me._ You have lived, and you, are your own person.”

“We cannot get a conclusion like this, Kara Danvers. You should live.”

“I think we both know this is not that simple.”

Blue meets blue and they both knew what they were thinking.

“Lena.”

Kara nods slowly, “Lena.” She says softly, “I lied to her.”

“We both did.”

 

Lena sat in her office, the TV put on silent as the every news channel around the world continuously report the aftermath of her brother’s madness, and the missing of Supergirl. Despite Alex’s objection, Lena insisted that she’s fine and checked out of the hospital earlier than the doctors suggested. Every time she closes her eyes, memories during the fight comes back to her like flood. The way Kara looked so scared when her suit was revealed, the look on Linda’s face when Lex pointed the gun at her. Everything turns too much, she pinches her nose bridge. With a cup of scotch in hand she walks out to the breezy balcony in cold night air. Kara has been in coma for almost a week now, and Linda had voluntarily stayed in the DEO. Two days ago, the UN stepped in, saying that it’s illegal to have two Supergirls. Kara’s body is beyond repair, but her mind was conscious, and Linda was treated with the Harun-El solution Lena created, she can no longer be merged back with Kara, so as this moment, both of them are in a world Brainy created to decide who stays, and who leaves.

Lena closes her eyes and slowly breaths in the chill air. A soft thud lands besides her, she turns around and sees the blonde in the DEO shirt and sweatpants. The blue eyes looking at her with such depth and complexity she can’t tell which is which. The heroine slowly approaches Lena, with caution in every step and finally comes to a stop when she stands right in front of her. The air between them is silent, only their shared breathes and steady heartbeats. The blonde reaches out, cupping her face and the thumb gently caresses Lena’s cheek.

“Who are you?” Lena asks, softly with a hint of tremble in her voice. The woman doesn’t answer, only a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!  
> Any comments are welcome!  
> Find me on tumblr! @blueclyde  
> *I post some artworks there and sometimes!*
> 
> Also, if you want to make some supercorp/supergay new friends! Welcome to join us at this link on Discord:
> 
> https://discord.gg/HGCcRrn


End file.
